Tabawara Udo
"Wanna drink?" - Tabawara Udo Tabawara Udo is a Shinigami, 8th seat of the 8th Division of the Gotei 13. Story Tabawara Udo came into this world in the 50th district of West Rukongai. He lounged around, drank, and lounged around some more, just like most other Rukongai residents. As he fell alseep in an evening like every other, Udo heard something scurry past him. Curious about what it was, he stared into the pitch black where he knew the creature had stopped. He cursed the darkness, knowing that if it wasn't there, he would see what he's looking at. Annoyed at this fact, he clenched his fist, wishing that all-absorbing darkness would piss off. And then it did. A faint glow had formed in front of his fist, just strong enough to reveal a rat. A larger than average rat. A larger than average rat that doesn’t like being spotted, because it promptly scurried off. A few days later, as Udo lounged in his favourite spot with some sake, some kids playing nearby lost their ball in the remains of a collapsed house. A short brown-haired boy about ten years old wandered up to him and said, "Mummy said I shouldn't go in collapsed buildings. Could you get my ball?" Udo thought to himself, What an odd mother. She taught him not to go in collapsed buildings but didn't teach him not to talk to strangers. With the prospect of a whole minute of non-boredom in this boring place, he decided to do it. Udo put his drink down and said, "Sure, just wait there." Udo stepped in...and down a bit. He thought to himself, Hmm, this floor is a tad absent. He hopped through, stepping on patches of floor directly below the beams holding up the roof (or where there should be), because he figured those would have beams beneath them holding them up. A bit further in, there was a corner shadowed by the remaining piece of roof. So Udo clenched his fist and glared into the darkness to illuminate once again. Lo and behold, he found the object in question! He picked up the ball and turned around to retrace his steps- "Whoa! What the?" Udo exclaimed as he was surprised by a upper-middle-aged man in a black kimono standing before him. The stranger smirked and said, "That's a useful talent you have there. It would be a waste to stay here when you could learn from others with abilities such as yourself." After regaining his balance and getting over the shock of being stalked in a dark, collapsing house, Udo thought to himself, I could stay bored out here, or be not bored wherever it is he's going... His decision was clear - "Sure, let's go." In his six years at the academy, Udo learnt that he sucks at hakuda, and that drunk teachers are lenient graders. Upon graduating, Udo went straight into the ninth division. Appearance Udo is a five foot nine tall male appearing in his thirties with a lean build. Udo has violet eyes and short, scruffy light green hair. The choice of hairstyle is because he's not interested in styling it. He wears a standard shihakusho. When Udo's not working, he's usually slumped back in a chair with his hands behind his head, unless trying to make someone feel better in which case he leans forward and has his arms in front of him. He crosses his arms when he's concerned about something. Personality Udo is a shinigami because he wants to explore abilities, both those of others and his own. Consequently, he can often be found in a training area or lab. If he didn't pay attention to what you just said, then don't bother yelling - volume doesn't convey additional meaning. He'll never turn down after-mission drinks and tends towards the food at get-togethers. Udo doesn't like seeing someone miserable, so he'll take them out for a drink. Udo is self-assured - he'll jump in the deep end, and doesn't worry about minor obstacles. Since he's not so worried about this, that and everything else, Udo trusts people until they prove themselves untrustworthy. When Udo gets in a fight (So far his only fights have been part of training sessions), he'll fight to win, because that's the point of the exercise isn't it? Udo follows the important rules, but doesn't worry about minor ones, like liquor restrictions. Whereas some researchers are perfectionists, Udo knows that stuff only needs to be fit-for-purpose. Udo's main strength and weakness are two sides of the same coin - he works on what's he's interested in, and doesn't work on what he's not interested in. Zanpakutou Sealed Form Udo’s zanpakutou is a katana with a 29-inch blade and an 11-inch handle. It has a blue-green cord wrap and sheath, white ray skin and pommel, and a bronze guard. Wikia annoys me, so go to the forums to see the picture of it. Inner World Udo’s inner world is a matte black, three-dimensional maze that keeps reconfiguring. Some surfaces function as lights, and other surfaces function as screens, showing what Udo is thinking about. The more troubled he is, the more frequently the maze reconfigures. Zanpakutou Spirit A talking sake bottle. Shikai: Space Ratchet :Release Phrase: "Shift, Space Ratchet!" :Appearance: The blade collar morphs into what looks like a fob watch, but the inside is different. Instead of a clock there is a cog surrounded by three smaller cogs, a pawl and four symbols. Again, go to the forums to see it. :Ability: Cut and Paste :By spending 2% of his reiatsu, Udo can empower Space Ratchet to cut out a simple volume of space (e.g. sphere, cube, cylinder, prism) with a maximum side length of 10 feet, reorient it in three-dimensional space as he pleases and paste it into its new orientation. The space cutting cannot cut through anything possessing reiatsu. A person could be turned around, turned upside down, a door flipped inside to out, and so on. This ability can be used once per turn. Unique Feats Spell Diversity A character is naturally talented in the casting of spells. As a passive benefit from equipping this feat, a character gets extra spell slots for kidou or extra spells for Ginkaihou. Requirements:'' 300 Kidou/Ginkaihou for 3 extra slots/1 extra spell 600 Kidou/Ginkaihou for 6 extra slots/2 extra spells 900 Kidou/Ginkaihou for 9 extra slots/3 extra spells'' Unique Item Item name Item description. Trivia Udo's violet eyes may have an attractive effect. Gallery Category:Shinigami